True School Life
by Bellwenlena
Summary: Three authors join together to let outsiders know what actually happens in a boarding school. With slight twists of our imagination (we threw in the X-men and THE MISFITS!) Rating due to language and sick minds! Please Read and Review!
1. Meet us!

Okay, this is a story written by three best friends.Belladonna, Raliena and Ruinwen!! This is a true story of life at our school.it's all MADNESS!!!! Any Film/movie/book etc characters talked about or added in for the fun of it are not ours and we just like to drool over them! ********************************  
  
"I hate croissants for breakfast, they're so not filling. How are we supposed to survive all day on two croissants and orange juice?" Hayley moaned as she walked into the I.T Room Monday morning.  
  
"That's why we have such a thing called Lunch." Rae explained as she continued typing away and reading a web page almost at the same time.  
  
"Rae, you're a day girl, you go to lunch only because you are at home for a nice filling breakfast and an edible dinner, with snacks in between. I, on the other hand, only go home for half term and holidays, I have no tuck to keep me going apart from tea and cuppa soups and I haven't had one of those since the beginning of the year. Lunch is not something I can go through and stay sane afterwards.  
  
"You aren't sane anyway, so what's the difference?"  
  
"Ah yes but, if I were to continue eating lunch, I would become even more mad than before and you wouldn't like that now would you?" Hayley threatened.  
  
Rae shuddered at this thought and immediately stated that Hayley could starve as long as she didn't go mad.der than before.  
  
Hayley sat down and logged on to the computer silently thinking to herself. At that moment Henry walked in looking her normal messy self, but something wasn't right. At that moment she realised what it was and fell on the floor suffering a heart-attack!  
  
"You've.gasp.brushed.gasp.your hair.gasp!!!!" after that she fell into unconsciousness. Rae stepped over Hayley and took a closer look at Henry.  
  
"She's right but why?"  
  
"I felt like starting a new term looking as new as possible. Also I wanna see if I can break my record of quickest time to form a large knot."  
  
"But it took Hayley ages to un-mat the whole thing the last time you tried."  
  
At this Hayley suddenly regained consciousness and stood up from the I.T room floor,  
  
"There is absolutely no way I'm going through that palaver again, and anyway, Morris will kill you!" Hayley tried to reason but to no avail.  
  
"Like I care what Mozza will say! Anyway, wotcha all doing?" Henry asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Talking about a certain lack of filling breakfast and Hayley becoming even more insane." Rae casually stated.  
  
"Oh no, why would she do that, it's not fair!!!!" Henry became hysterical.  
  
"HEY!!!" Hayley objected, "Anyway I've gotta become even more mad. Mrs Thorpedo said I was a little ray of sunshine in the morning!"  
  
"Was this before or after your routine caffeine fix?" Rae asked  
  
"BEFORE!!!" Hayley replied, shocked.  
  
"Wow, are you sure she said that??? You weren't just hallucinating?" Henry was now officially bewildered.  
  
"No, seriously. They also called up my mum and said how nice and polite I am. She thought they were talking about Jessica for a minute!"  
  
"Woah, I knew Moz was mad but this is proof that it's contagious!" Rae was also now in shock.  
  
"Anyway, moving swiftly on.AAARGH!!! Hannah is entering the room! Battle stations!!"  
  
At this the three of them went to the computers located near the back of the I.T room so that their backs were facing the door and Hannah. As there were only three computers in this position Hannah could not join them, for which the world was very much relieved. (However there was a slight issue of everyone being in the right position for them being strangled.)  
  
"Hannah get off Rae NOW!!" Hayley yelled as Rae was cringing under her little sister's onslaught.  
  
Hannah, seeing Hayley's unimpressed look, immediately let go and sat down in a seat behind them.  
  
"Hannah, if you're going to strangle people, p!ss off. If you're going to speak, p!ss off. If you're going to be annoying in any way shape or form then.P!SS OFF!" Hayley hinted in her usual, subtle manner.(non-existent)  
  
Hannah then became her usual moody self and said the same thing she said everyday when confronted by anyone she can't beat in a word/fist fight, "Be warned, I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"Hannah, your never in a good mood so I really don't care, you can't hurt me more than I can hurt you." Hayley replied in a bored tone of voice *De'ja vu*  
  
At this Hannah stormed out of the room and was silently vowing to herself never to talk to Hayley or her sister again.  
  
(A.N: Unfortunately this vow only lasts about 15 minutes so our joy is short-lived.)  
  
Henry, Rae and Hayley immediately set back to reading the stories on Fanfiction, comparing what other authors were writing about their favourite characters.  
  
"Hey, Hayley, Todd Fan has updated 'Baby Blues'!" Rae announced.  
  
"Really, cool, hey have you read 'CRY FOR MERCY' yet? It is such a good story, I like 'Tooth, he is the best character in X-men!" Hayley replied. They both looked towards Henry expecting some LotR announcement only to be confronted by the sight of her reading the story with some drool starting to appear at the edge of her mouth.  
  
"hmmm.Aragorn.yummmmmm...Yeah.Arwen dies.Aragorn needs comforting.mmmmm (donuts)" Those were, unfortunately, the only comprehensible words that could be heard coming from her mouth.  
  
As the I.T room became more crowded the group of three suddenly became a group of four with only twenty minutes to registration.  
  
"Hey guys, wotcha doin?" Sarah asked. Sarah was the naïve little person in the group. She was supposed to be the light-hearted entertainment but that was really not necessary. Instead she was slowly but surely taught about the birds and the bees just from listening to the others, mainly Hayley's and Henry's, conversations and using a lot of guesswork! Rae kept out of the conversations and was usually seen burying her head in her hands as Sarah asked a lot of questions that really should not be asked in public or with mentors such as Henry and most definitely Hayley!!  
  
"Nothing much, Henry's drooling over another fic of Arwen dieing and Aragorn needing consoling. Rae's reading about five fics at once, mainly on G.I.Joe and X-Men: evo. She's also carrying on with her story. I'm just catching up on X-Men, Buffy and harry Potter related fics. What about you?" Hayley replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"I'm actually really upset," at this everyone turned around in their chairs, the youngest in the group was not allowed to be unhappy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My sister covered my pussy in glitter yesterday and it took ages to come off!" Sarah replied in her naïve fashion. At this answer both Henry and Hayley burst out into fits of laughter and ended up rolling around on the floor. Rae was smirking slightly whilst Sarah just looked around very confused.  
  
"What did I say?" Sarah asked Rae.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Rae replied.  
  
"Hayley suddenly burst out singing, with a song she had learned from gate crashing a Zimbabwean birthday party in london,  
  
"Sarah likes her pussy tra-la-la-la-la, Sarah likes her pussy tra-la-la-la- la-la-la. Sarah likes her pussy tra-la-la-la-la, and it is covered in glitter!" At this Rae couldn't help but burst out laughing and join the other two in rolling around on the floor in fits of hysterical laughter. Sarah meanwhile was looking incredibly unimpressed whilst also managing to give Hayley death stares.  
  
Hayley noticed this and immediately put on her straight face ( Hayley's note: that was the hardest thing I could ever do!!) and looked at the others to stop laughing. Instantly everyone was sitting in their chairs and looking towards Hayley for help.  
  
"Sarah, I take it you don't understand the other meaning for pussy?" Hayley asked, blushing the whole time. Sarah just shook her head and looking even more confused than ever (AAAWWWW).  
  
"Well, pussy means.erm well.you see.*cough cough*.pussy means.erm. pussyisanotherwordforv*g!na!" Hayley mumbled under her breath. Sarah, unfortunately heard this.  
  
"EEEWWWW.but when I said, yuck that is disgusting!!" She scowled "you know I meant a cat!"  
  
"Yes but it sounded so different!" Henry burst out.  
  
Rae looked up at the clock on the wall, "Guys, we need to be in registration in one minute!!"  
  
At this there were a round of unmentionably rude words and a sudden scrabble of saving work and pressing the reset button. As the four rushed out of the room they heard a little voice behind them,  
  
"Why do people always press the reset button?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF FIRST CHAPTER OF FIRST STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, party *everyone dances round computer* Please read and review, we promise more T.V characters in the next chapter!!!! 


	2. Registration

On with the show!  
  
********************************  
  
Rae rushed into her form room and collapsed in a chair, before realizing that her hurried "Sorry I'm late!" had not only gone unheard, but that there was no one there to hear it. "I don't believe it!" Rae sighed, opening her notebook and scribbling down part of her fanfiction, and a few costumes.  
  
Finally Lucy walked in, and sat on a table. "Have you heard? We've got a new deputy head!" Rae asked, (she knew this because her mum was a teacher, and got along well with all the other teachers.) "So what about Chaplain?" "Oh he's back on history." "Thank God!" "He's a good laugh though."  
  
Seconds later the rest of the form walked in. Followed by Mrs Ouch, who proceeded to take the register. "Now, girls we have a few notices. The main idea of all of them is that we've got a lot of new teachers, so behave!" "Why's she got to take all the fun out of it?" Sophie whispered  
  
Meanwhile in Hayley's form room a new form teacher had just walked in; Louise and Michelle were on the table at the back whilst Rebecca, Hayley and Sophie were on the computers at the back of the room (we do have 3 computer rooms!!). The brown-haired male walked to the front of the class. "Hello, my name is Mr Summers." He announced, to a round of sniggers "Is there a reason you're all hiding at the back of the classroom?" "Yes!" Hayley shouted "It's comfortable back here, there's no sun in our eyes. And we always sit back here." "Right! Now is everyone here?" "No! Maggie's in quarantine!!" "Ooookay! Now if you could all just introduce yourselves." "I'm Michelle and I live in Saudi Arabia." "I'm Sophie and I live in Germany." "I'm Rebecca and I live in Hawkhurst." "I'm Louise and I live in Flimwell." "I'm Hayley and I live in the middle of nowhere." "Where would that be?" Summers asked "A cliff in Scotland surrounded by evil sheep!" "Right! What about Maggie?" "She's Chinese." "That would explain the quarantine, SARS." "Yeah!" "She's back after exeat!" "Right. Now go to your lessons." "Okay!"  
  
Meanwhile in Henry's classroom, she was settling down to another boring form time with Miss Bad-hair-day. Looking round the room, she saw the 'lively' Hannah, the hyper Anya, and all the other loonies, who were otherwise known as Year 9. Henry looked at her watch, Bad-hair-day was late, by about 2 minutes. "She's late!" Henry yelled "She's coming!!" someone panicked.  
  
By the time Miss Bad-hair-day walked through the door, everyone was in a seat, nice and polite. A very different scene from the one five minutes ago. "Now girls, I hope that this term I will give out fewer late marks than I did last term." "We should give her some." Whispered Henry, to Anya, who snorted in reply. "Also girls, I would like to introduce you to a new girl. Here is Kitty Pryde, she has transferred here from Bayville, America. I know you will all be extremely nice to her. India, I expect you to show her round." No one moved, not one feature changed, only Henry's scowl could be seen. "We don't have an India." Hannah said "Sorry, Henry." Miss Bad-hair-day (Bhd) sighed. "Okay." Henry got up, and moved over to Kitty "I'm Henry. Not India, call me India and I won't answer." "Except with a punch!" someone added from behind, with a 'stage-whisper' "Now girls, remember we also have a lot of new teachers this term, so do behave." "Yes, Miss Bhd!" everyone chanted, before scrabbling for the door.  
  
********************************  
  
More coming! Is this good, bad or okay? No flamers appreciated, reviews eagerly awaited, and will be thanked, also advice for future action needed. More characters coming up.  
  
NEXT: Sabretooth, Jean Grey, Spike (from Buffy), and Airtight (from G.I. Joe), and maybe some others. Depends on how Ruinwen is feeling. 


	3. First Three Lessons

Chapter 3 True school life  
  
Disclaimer - oh think of your own. I cant b bothered.  
  
A.N (OOOOOOOO!! SPIKE! YAAAAAAAAAY!)  
  
**********************************8  
  
Mrs Ouch glared at the form.  
  
"Now. Due to - er - circumstances."  
  
Rae glanced at her notebook, fighting laughter. She knew all about these 'circumstances', as she had created most of them, with the help of Henry and Hayley, over the summer holidays. The rest had been a cunning mixture of lucozade tablets and glue.  
  
Ouch was continuing;  
  
"there are several new additions to the staff, which will be announced in assembly. I hope you will all be suitably supportive to your new teachers and give a good impression of our school." she glared pointedly at various members of the class, who stared at the ceiling. "Among these is our new deputy head, who you will be meeting in assembly. Chaplain will be returning to only doing history."  
  
Rae almost burst with trying desperately not to laugh. At the same time she wondered what the new deputy head would be like. Their last one had been sacked after he threatened one of the mums with unmentionable acts of violence. Then there had been Chaplain, the Power - hungry slimy git, and now there was a new one.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hayley was in her classical lesson, lying on the table whilst talking to her friend Bethan who was sitting nearby. Sophie was sitting at her place on the desks.  
  
"So, you know how all these teachers have 'disappeared'?" Hayley started.  
  
"Yeah." Bethan instantly became suspicious.  
  
"Do you think Mr Perv is one of them?" Hayley asked innocently, not being able to keep track of Rae and Henry over the summer.  
  
"Dunno, hope so. He only ever fully explained the pervy stuff about Roman Britain and I don't think the examiners would like that."  
  
"Depends who the examiner is." At that instant they heard footsteps on the gravel meaning one thing, the answer was arriving.  
  
"Quick, look innocent!" Hayley whispered.  
  
They sat in their seats and brought out their textbooks and files. As the door opened they turned around to see who the teacher was and instantly they gasped with shock and three lower jaws dropped onto the floor.  
  
In front of them was the largest person they had ever seen. He was about 7ft and almost completely covered in Blonde-ish hair. He was frowning at them and seemed to pass them off as completely below them.  
  
He walked to the front of the class and sat down at the free seat.  
  
"Right, first off, where's the rest of the class?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sir, we are the class. There are only three of us." Hayley replied, completely overwhelmed by this giant.  
  
"WHAT!!! That can't be right. Oh well. I'm Mr Creed. I'm yer new teacher and you had better not forget that." Mr Creed growled the last part, "Now you are gonna introduce yerselves to me and if I like yer then we'll get along fine, if not then I can make yer classes a livin' hell."  
  
"Um, Okay then sir. I'm Hayley and I'm the only one staying on for A-level Classical, so I hope you like me cos I value my sanity."  
  
Bethan whispered quietly, "What sanity?"  
  
Mr Creed unfortunately overheard this part, " Quiet, Now who are you?"  
  
"Um, okay, I'm Bethan, I'm dropping Classical cos I'm keeping up my art and stuff and I also want to keep my non-existent sanity."  
  
"Non-existent is the right word for your mind!!" Hayley butted in.  
  
"Okay, break it up! Next."  
  
"I'm Sophie und I'm going back to Germany after zis year. I also like to be sane."  
  
"Riiiight, I'm beginning to wonder if I'll still have my insanity intact by the end of this term." Creed stated, sinking down into the chair.  
  
"Weeelllll, I wouldn't hold your breath Mr Creed, I think Mr T is still talking to his psychologist." Hayley commented whilst rummaging through her bag.  
  
*This is gonna be a loong lesson* Creed thought to himself as he looked around at the three innocent faces.  
  
"Right, lets start with Roman Britain, then after two lessons we'll move onto Virgil geek and then on Friday we'll do those depressing plays." Creed announced. Hayley could tell that this was going to be a fun teacher to have around, so long as he didn't hate them.  
  
The lessons went by without a hitch and Creed found himself beginning to warm to his class, Hayley and Bethan especially. Soon it was time for break and the four of them hurried up so as to get to break early.  
  
"So, do you lot have many more lessons today?" Creed asked.  
  
"Nope, I have the rest of the day free!" Hayley replied, speaking for everyone else as well.  
  
********************  
  
Henry looked curiously at the new girl. At first she had seemed kinda prissy, but there was something about her. she was just wondering what about her seemed different, when her attention was distracted by the arrival of Miss K for their Latin class. Phew. At least one teacher was the same. She turned her attention back to unpacking her bag and flicked a note saying  
  
"India likes girls" to her friend India next to her, and nearly fell off her chair in surprise.  
  
The new girl, Kitty, had bent over to unpack her bag and her head had gone RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! She looked up and caught Henry's flabbergasted gaze. She looked horror struck, and quickly flicked her a scrawled note. It read:  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE. I'LL EXPLAIN LATER."  
  
Henry looked searchingly at her. Her face was pleading, and completely honest. Henry glanced quickly around the group. No - one else seemed to have noticed. She nodded, quickly, and scribbled back "Meet me in the I T room at break". Kitty nodded and smiled, and instinctively, Henry liked her.  
  
*******************  
  
Rae was chilling out in the library, for some strange reason she always loved Wednesday mornings, the fact that she had a double free first thing in the morning, had absolutely nothing to do with it.  
  
The door opened, and her head snapped to face the oncoming libarian. For some odd reason the old libarian had left, although Rae hadn't done anything to her, but she couldn't really be sure about Henry.  
  
Rae turned back to her 'work', then realized what she'd just seen, so she turned to face the libarian. He was slightly squat, with a thick orange hair, all over, apart from his face and the palms of his hands and feet. His arms reached to the floor, and he looked like he'd just come out of the jungle.  
  
"Okay, I knew we were short of teachers. BUT!"  
  
"Don't say the m word!" a small, timid voice said, coming through the door was a pathetic looking man,  
  
"Come on, I've taken biology. But he's an orangutan!"  
  
"It was an accident in his last job."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oook!"  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He said 'why are you here'?"  
  
"I'm always here, on Wednesdays. I'm a student Librarian."  
  
"And I'm the assistant Librarian."  
  
"I'm Rae."  
  
"I'm Rincewind."  
  
"And he is?"  
  
"The Librarian."  
  
"I can put up with that."  
  
"You're not screaming?"  
  
"I've seen weirder."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah. This is my school we're talking about here."  
  
The bell for the end of the second lesson, so Rae smiled at the book ordering Liberian, and left the room, for her next lesson, Biology; where she had to sit through a revision session.  
  
Finally the bell went for break, and Henry, Hayley and Rae headed for the dining room, for biscuits, tea (Hayley only has coffee in the morning), then to the I.T room for a talk. 


	4. Break

Hayley was almost the first to get to the tea and coffee jugs; she was only just beaten by a new girl, who had long black hair pulled back in a rough pony-tail, by a shell hair-tie, with fading blue streaks, and bright blue eyes; she was about the same height as Hayley, slender, but well built; wearing tight, black trousers, a blue top, and a black jacket, around her neck was a shell necklace, and two coins made her earrings.  
  
"Stand back!" Hayley warned, once both of them had got their drinks. "The hoard is coming."  
  
As the two managed to step back to a safe place, the rest of the school seemed to pour in.  
  
"Thanks!" the girl said  
  
"I'm Hayley!" Hayley shouted over the din.  
  
"Althea!" the girl replied "Not Al."  
  
"Okay. Listen, once you've finished that coffee. Come with me to the I.T. room. Unless you want to hang around with the gossip queens?"  
  
"I'll come!"  
  
Minutes later they met in the I.T. room, Rae had already logged on, and was typing away, keeping an ear out for people entering the room. As Hayley and Althea entered, she spun round on the chair.  
  
"Hi!" Rae said  
  
"This is Althea. Althea, this is Rae." Hayley did the intros  
  
"Nice to meet you! Pull up a chair!" Rae said, spinning back to the computer  
  
"Rae, Perv's gone!" Hayley said, sitting down,  
  
"Brill!" Rae cheered  
  
"Who's gone?" Henry asked entering the room.  
  
"Mr Perv!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Who was he?" Althea asked  
  
"Our Latin/Clas Civs teacher."  
  
"Right! I'm Althea." She faced Henry  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Don't ask!" Hayley and Rae chorused  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hi, guys!" Sarah said, walking through the door  
  
"Who are they?" Rae asked, looking at the three girls following Sarah, they all had neat black hair, in pony-tails, and bright blue eyes, and were identical in every detail, they were just taller than Sarah.  
  
"Daria, Quinn, Brittany." Sarah said, pointing at the one with the pony- tail on the left, the one with pig-tails, and the one with the pony-tail on the right, in turn. "Or is it Quinn, Daria, Brittany?" she asked, going back the other way, "Anyway those are their names, they're triplets."  
  
"How come you got stuck with all of them?" Henry asked  
  
"I didn't, I only got one. But they seemed to be joined at the hip, like those weird Siamese twins, so they followed me. And I STILL can't figure out, which one is which!"  
  
"It's Quinn, Brittany, Daria." Althea sighed, pointing at the right pony- tail, the left pony-tail and finally the pig-tails. "They're my sisters."  
  
"You've got annoying little sisters, too?" Rae perked up.  
  
"Yes. You?" Althea was surprised by the question.  
  
"Yes!" Rae yelped, as Hannah walked into the room, and proceeded to make a bee-line for Rae. Luckily for Rae, Hayley got in the way.  
  
"Not now, Hannah." She said forcefully.  
  
"Okay!" Hannah walked away, clearly angry, but too afraid to disobey Hayley.  
  
"That's my sister!" Rae muttered  
  
"Right!" Althea made a note  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"ARRRGGHH!" Sarah screamed, and jumped, as Hannah appeared behind her,  
  
"How does she do that?" Rae asked the thin air.  
  
"That reminds me." Henry muttered "Bye, guys, I've just got to go and talk to someone."  
  
"Bye!" Rae said turning back to the computer, one ear tuned into the conversation going on around her, which consisted of Hayley threatening Hannah with death, maiming, blackmail or torture, also Sarah threatening Hannah with a punch in the face.  
  
Meanwhile Henry had found Kitty, and gone into the courtyard, for a chat.  
  
"So what was with the whole, hand through the table thing?" Henry asked  
  
"I'm like a mutant, I've like got an extra gene, and it's like a side effect." Kitty whispered  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"You're not going to tell anyone?"  
  
"No, what's the point? No one would believe me!" Henry shrugged  
  
"Like, that's so true!"  
  
"Do you have to say 'like' in every sentence?"  
  
"Like, I don't do that!"  
  
"Never mind." Henry sighed, "How long have you been able to. you know?"  
  
"Like, a couple of years. It, like, freaked me out the first few times!"  
  
"Okay. Look, I've got to go!"  
  
"Like, why?"  
  
"I've got to finish my maths homework, which I was meant to do over the hols."  
  
"Like, fine!" Kitty smiled as Henry ran back to the I.T. room.  
  
"Rae! You've got to help me!" Henry yelled  
  
"What's up?" Rae spun round  
  
"Maths! Not done! Going to get killed!" Henry panted  
  
"Where is it?" Rae asked  
  
"HERE!" Henry slapped it down on the table, handed Rae a book. "Exercise 4b, questions 1 - 20!" Henry grabbed a pen, as Rae started reeling off the answers.  
  
"There she goes again!" Sarah sighed  
  
"Calculator brain!" Hayley joked  
  
"What.?" Althea stared  
  
"She's a human calculator!" Hayley explained "Always been good at maths."  
  
"Boffin!" Sarah teased, as Rae put down the book  
  
"Thanks!" Henry sighed, packing her stuff away  
  
"That was weird!" Kitty said, having just walked in the room.  
  
"I wonder if she's got some extra brain cells?" Brittany murmured  
  
"How could we find out?" Quinn puzzled  
  
"A CAT scan?" Daria queried.  
  
"While she's doing maths." Brittany nodded  
  
Suddenly the bell went, interrupting break and all conversations, for only a few seconds before the conversations started up again.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going now?" Althea asked  
  
"No!" Sarah said  
  
"That's only the first bell; when the second bell goes, we're meant to be in lessons, but we're always late!" Hayley explained  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"UNLESS YOU HAVE A LESSON IN HERE, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE!" Mrs Titch ordered from the door, immediately Rae stood up and pressed the reset button, walking towards the door, followed by all the others in the group.  
  
"Back here at lunch?" Hayley asked  
  
"Sure!" Sarah agreed.  
  
"Okay!" Henry agreed  
  
"Off we go to lessons!" the triplets legged it.  
  
"Great, more boring lessons!" Rae muttered, unaware about how wrong she was. 


	5. Why It Is A Good Idea To Listen To Sarah...

Chapter 4:  
  
Or 'Why Listening To Sarah Is A Good Idea.'  
  
***  
  
Physics was next on Sarah's timetable, she walked in and claimed a front row seat, on the extreme left of the classroom, where there was room to store her bag, and she wouldn't be noticed. She was followed by the triplets, and despite Althea's naming, she still didn't know which one was which, and she wasn't going to try. What was the point? They walked around together, spoke together, and acted together. They sat down in a line next to her.  
  
Mrs Rabbit looked at the class, ranging from super bright Susan to super lazy Mary.  
  
"Today we are going to start our study of electricity." She announced. Sarah looked round the classroom, at all the sighing faces; Mrs Rabbit could make a bomb sound boring. Except, the triplets were smiling and punching the air, almost invisibly by their side.  
  
'Either they're really keen about physics.or they're up to something.' Sarah thought, before completely ignoring the thought. She wished she could do what both Henry and Rae did, which was ignore Mrs Rabbit, and read the book to learn, or better still what Hayley did, which was surf the internet, while supposedly doing her coursework (A.N. this is TRUE! It may explain, why Hayley's stopped doing Physics)  
  
"Now what I want you to do is in pairs, see how changing the resistance, using a variable resistor, changes both the current and the brightness of a bulb. All your equipment is over there."  
  
Immediately three hands reached for the sky, the triplets.  
  
"Yes?" Mrs Rabbit asked, "Ah, you must be the new girls, and your names are?"  
  
Silence, then:  
  
"Daria, Quinn and Brittany." Sarah sighed, when it became obvious that the triplets were not going to answer.  
  
"Yes, girls?"  
  
"We've never."  
  
".worked apart before."  
  
"So we were wondering if."  
  
".it would be possible."  
  
".for us to work."  
  
".as a three?"  
  
"Well, there's an even number in the class, but if you team up with Sarah, you can be two two's." Sarah sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like the trips, but they were starting to scare her; she really didn't like the way they finished each other's sentences, without a break.  
  
"Now girls, you may begin."  
  
"Right, if I get the light bulbs." Sarah started, but stopped, the triplets had already got the equipment. "We don't need two power packs, do we?"  
  
"Yes, we're two twos, remember?"  
  
"But don't we need two of everything then?" Sarah asked, as the triplets started to set up a circuit.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Are you sure it's safe; or do I need to hide under the table?" Sarah asked, as the triplets wired up the two power packs in series, into the circuit and turned the voltage up to max.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
". It's perfectly."  
  
".safe!"  
  
Sarah looked down as they flipped the switches; almost immediately a couple of bright sparks appeared and landed on her hand. Instinctively she started to shake it.  
  
*It didn't actually hurt! That's odd! Oh well, I'm not risking it. After all a larger one might.* She thought  
  
"I'm getting under the table." Sarah announced, putting action to words.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We said it."  
  
".was safe!"  
  
"Your idea of perfectly safe is not my idea of safe." Sarah's head remerged, looking at all the pretty sparks, "I'm taking my book, as well!" Again Sarah retreated under the table, this time with her reading book and notebook; protectively she curled up around them, wishing that she had more protection, as the desk only provided protection on three sides (above, below and back), and her preferred place in the I.T. room provided protection on five sides (above, below, back, left and right).  
  
She knew Mrs Rabbit wouldn't notice her disappearance, she was the second worst teacher in the school (A.N. the worst teacher will be mentioned later in the story [all characters are based on real people]).  
  
A short while later she heard a muffled explosion; slowly and carefully she uncurled from her foetal position, even more carefully she raised her head above the parapet. The light bulb had broken, and thrown smashed glass out in all directions, in the explosion the triplets had burnt off their eyebrows, as well as Mrs Rabbit's.  
  
"I said it wasn't safe." Sarah said,  
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
".listen to Sarah."  
  
".next time."  
  
"She has a."  
  
".good sense of."  
  
".personal safety."  
  
"Okay, my sanity will leave if you guys keep that up! It's worse than Hannah's echo effect!"  
  
***  
  
Review and we'll write the next chapter!  
  
We don't own X-men.  
  
Nor Althea and the triplets (these are owned by Red witch, who kindly let us borrow them). 


	6. Rembering Or why Althea's here!

Althea was sitting in her room, being a Sixth Form Border, she got a dorm to herself, her mind drifting away from her work, away from the school, back to her home, with G.I. Joe, and the misfits. She knew why she was here, but it was a difficult mission, infiltrate a boarding school, and find some mutants, who should emerge soon. It sounded ridiculous, how could this quiet English school hold the key to beating the X-men at getting new recruits. Her mind floated back to when she was told about the mission.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wavedancer, Trinity, I have a mission for you." Hawk said,  
  
"What is it?" Althea queried  
  
"And why us?"  
  
"We've never gone on a mission before!"  
  
"Will it be dangerous?"  
  
"We need you to recruit some new mutants." Hawk said calmly  
  
"Again, why us?"  
  
"We don't know when they will emerge, who they are, what they'll be able to do."  
  
"Or where?" Althea put in  
  
"That we do know, a small boarding school in Kent, UK."  
  
"Why us?" Trinity asked  
  
"It's an all girls boarding school."  
  
"How do we know that they will emerge? And where?"  
  
"Ah, that's the strange part." Hawk started  
  
"Yes? Any stranger than Xi? Any stranger than the Misfits? Any stranger than."  
  
"I get the hint! I'll let Bree explain." Hawk sighed,  
  
"Bree?" Althea asked  
  
"Yeah, me!" Bree said, walking out of the shadows,  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well, when this base was built, the builders found some old scrolls; thinking they were important the government had them translated from Greek into English, and published; it turned out that they were some sort of prophecy, so a few were sold, and it was just ignored. Anyway, recently I found it, and started looking through it."  
  
"Lifeline was busy?" Brittany asked  
  
"Yeah, anyway; after a couple of pages I came across a reference that was startling."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"'And of the Army, they shall only realize the importance of the prophecy, when the wife of the pacifist, shall read these words, and this shall be while the earth bird controls the unit.'"  
  
"Freaky!" Quinn said  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Weird!" Brittany agreed  
  
"What came next?" Althea asked  
  
"Well then it went on about how five new mutants would arrive, and whoever recruits them will have immense power; then it said where they would emerge."  
  
"How do you know it's now?"  
  
"The book."  
  
"So we're going to a small school, to find some mutants that this book says will emerge! Great!"  
  
"It's only for a term, if they don't emerge by then, the book was wrong."  
  
"So what about the rest of the Misfits?"  
  
"Well, in order to keep a low profile, you're all moving to England for the Summer."  
  
"WHAT?!" Todd yelled from just outside the door; Hawk sighed:  
  
"The rest of you might as well come in!"  
  
"So why are we all moving?" Lance asked  
  
"Quite simply, because we're having a surprise audit inspection, sometime this summer, and we don't want you guys seen. Also you'll be back-up."  
  
"Althea and Trinity's back-up?"  
  
"Not quite, you'll also be Shipwreck, Slaughter and Airtight's back-up. Mainframe and Bazooka will also be going with you, along with your adults."  
  
"Why those guys?"  
  
*Because they've all annoyed me recently, so I'm sending them with you for punishment* Hawk thought, out loud he said:  
  
"I believe that they will be best suited to this mission."  
  
"Right." Freddy said  
  
"Why aren't I going?" Wanda asked  
  
"It's a boarding school, I don't want to reawaken any bad memories." Hawk said, patiently  
  
"Do we know anything else about these mutants?" Althea asked  
  
"They'll be all different ages, and good friends, that's it!"  
  
"Oh boy!" Lance sighed  
  
"This is not going to be easy!" Todd said  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Hawk asked, finally pinpointing what was wrong,  
  
"Oh, he's annoying Beachhead." Xi announced  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One of us had to, and this meeting was sudden so we wanted in." Todd shrugged  
  
*There's the other reason why I'm getting rid of them for the summer; otherwise my head's going to explode, and my sanity vanish. Or did it do that years ago?*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Althea smiled, she loved Todd, she really did, and all the rest of them. And it wasn't too bad; she'd already made some friends. So all she had to do was survive the rest of the term. It couldn't be any worse than the Pit.  
  
***  
  
This our way of explaining why Althea and Trinity are here! Okay, now we don't own the X-men, or G.I. Joe, they belong to Marvel, and we don't own Althea, Trinity etc, they belong to Red Witch!  
  
But the plot and any other characters are ours!  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	7. Lessons! And What Chaos Is There

More New People

Rae sat at the front of the Chemistry Lab, her book on her lap, one hand almost negligently turning pages, as she read the story. Her other hand was fiddling with a propelling pencil as the new teacher went through the usual spiel.

The new teacher was fairly young, a red-head, with absolutely no idea of how to control a class. Or to give her, her due, she had some idea, but couldn't. Rae had spotted this within a minute, and once she broke the rules the others followed suit; Rae had an uncanny ability to judge a teacher and get their skill level, it probably had something to do with being a daughter to a teacher. She also didn't like breaking rules, if she was going to get caught, detention cut into fun time.

"My name is Miss Gray, I am your cover teacher for this year, while a new teacher is found permanently. Yes?"

"Why aren't you going to be our permanent teacher?" Rae spun round and saw Tiny lowering her hand while she asked,

"I'm only available for this term. Yes?"

"Are you American?" this time it was Tiny's mate, Mandy, doing the asking

"Yes. Yes?" Rae didn't need to turn around for this statement; she knew who it would be.

"What are we going to do?" Luce asked, the last of the trio.

"I was just going to tell you," Rae cringed, she knew that tone of voice, it was the voice of a person on the edge. "In order to assess your practical skills, I am going to allow you to plan and perform an experiment of your choice in this and the next lesson. Could you all please pair up?"

Pairs quickly formed across the class-room, and Rae found herself in her usual position, on her own.

"Would you mind forming a three...?" Miss Gray's words were left hanging as she tried to identify the kid left over.

"Rae. Actually I'd prefer to be on my own." She admitted,

"Okay then." Miss Gray's voice revealed surprise, but acceptance, as none of the class offered to let Rae join them. "Could you all start planning now?"

Rae slipped her laptop out of it's case, and waited for it to load up, while numerous ideas ran through her head, one of them being the thought that she recognised Miss Gray, but it was quickly dismissed. Her mind settled on one idea for an experiment, she just had to talk to Hayley, and get some help.

Hayley and Althea were chilling out in the common room, by some weird coincidence they had rooms next to each other.

"So, what's this place like?" Althea asked

"The food's pretty bad, but Friday lunch is better."

"Why?"

"That's when Hannah's got cookery, I don't like her, but her food is excellent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, visit the Tuck shop when ever it's open."

"Thanks for the tip off. But it can't be worse than my last place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There we call the chef 'Bon Appetite', and trust me we don't. A while back, I swear his food was so off that it could have crawled away." Althea said, Well, I'm not exactly lying.

"SH!T!"

"Yeah! We nearly called in the Army" We are the army

"So apart from the Trips, any other family?"

"I've two baby brothers, Claudius and Barney. My dad looks after us."

"Right."

"You?"

"One older sister, one younger, but there's a big gap between us and the younger." Hayley replied.

"Right. What about your gang?"

"Huh?"

"How long you been together, who is everyone, etc?"

"Okay, I'm the leader, then there's Rae, Henry and Sarah. We never really started, just met, and became friends. The only problem is Hannah. She can't take a hint!"

"Know the feeling."

Henry sat in English her book blatantly open on her desk, as she re-read LOTR for the zillionth time. The rest of the chaos going on around her was easy to ignore, as she chatted with Cat and Kitty.

Cat was a nutty, red-headed girl, who got on well with everyone. So she and Kitty were becoming good friends, as Kitty adapted to British humour and lessons.

The teacher was trying to teach the class something about a play, Henry thought it was 'Romeo and Juliet', but both Kitty and Cat swore it was 'Twelfth Night'. So they were probably right, the whole class would have to act parts of it for the Shakespeare Festival, but no one cared right now.

"So is this, like, how the classes normally go?" Kitty asked

"No, Flower's the worst for rules. Bow is one of the worst for keeping us in order." Kitty replied fairly relaxed.

"Hasn't Henry, like, read LOTR yet?" Kitty steered away from the weird names,

"She's the most dedicated fan there is! Of course she has. She just re-reads it a lot."

"Is it, like, just me or is this place, like, nuts?"

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll fit in fine." Henry replied, turning a page.

FINALLY! Another chapter up!

This is Raliena, I seem to be going solo on this, so give me some feed-back.

And if BELLADONNA doesn't review, I'm going to kill her!


End file.
